Lin Ming/Items
Heavenly Treasures * Magic Cube ''' **Also known as the Stone of Eternal Life. One of the three Universe creation level Supreme Divine artifacts, pinnacle existence in the realm of Soul. **Has multiple abilities that can even overrule the laws of the world; it can protect against Soul attack of any level, erase soul mark and extract all memories from any soul, has infinite space inside it, can move by ignoring any barrier, can preserve souls for any length of time without any loss to their life force. **Found by Lin Ming in a vicious beast stomach while he was deboning it. It contains shattered soul fragments from experts of the divine realm. **When he entered it for the first time he consumed/assimilated a weak soul fragment and obtained its memories which included the "Chaotic Virtues Combat Meridians" and inscription techniques. Later he consumed multiple soul fragments and obtained many more techniques like the great desolate halberd art and the extremely mysterious transcendent divine might 'heretical god force'. **With the aid of knowledge gained from the magic cube, Lin Ming became the 'Highest under Heavens' in the Sky Spill Continent and ascended to Divine Realm. **The Magic Cube was the start of Lin Ming’s road of martial arts. It was his foundation and origin. However, Lin Ming’s current achievements were also due in large part to his own effort and desperate struggles. The Magic Cube hadn’t given him much, besides some memory fragments from characters on the level of the Demon Emperor and Fairy Feng. Within these memory fragments, besides the Heretical God Force, there wasn’t anything truly too spectacular. '''Opening the Magic Cube * Second - Houtian **When Lin Ming first obtained the Purple Gold Flexible Armor that the Crown Prince had bestowed upon him, it had been marked with the blood symbol from a peak Houtian realm master. This blood symbol had later been absorbed by the Magic Cube, and Lin Ming had therefore managed to obtain his second opportunity to enter into the space of the Magic Cube. * Grandmist Spirit Bead **One of the three Universe creation level Supreme Divine artifacts, pinnacle existence in the realm of Body. **Can aid one to train their body (primodius used it to break in the realm of 9 stars of dao palace, even though the current laws of world forbid humans from doing so) Has multiple mysterious abilities not clearly mentioned in the series. **Obtained by Lin Ming from Saint Emperor (formerly owned by Empyrean Primodius, but was taken away by Saint Emperor's minions). Current Equipment Furnace * Cosmic Melting Furnace ' **Quasi Saint Artifact level pill furnace left behind by the Demon Emperor. Contains 3 separate spaces that can store items and can be used defensively. * '''Sun Melting Furnace ' **This Sun Melting Furnace was a high-grade saint artifact that he won in the gambling fight with Huo Yanguang. It had replaced the Cosmic Melting Furnace and had become his new pill furnace at the time. * 'Eightsplit Heaven Furnace ' ** A Top grade Saint Artifact. Obtained by killing Dragon One * '''Universe Heavenly Furnace **A Top True God Heavenly Treasure obtained from Asura Road. It can summon the power of stars to utilize a grand array formation used for alchemy. Robe * Nine Feathered Heaven Robe ' **A High grade Saint Artifact. In the form of a vestment. Won in a dual with Huo Yanguang. * '''Dragonscale Robe ' **A Top grade Saint Artifact. Obtained by killing Dragon One * '''Dark Dragon Armor ** Obtained in the Asura Road Final Trial. After being attached to one's body, not only can it provide terrifying defense, but can also improve one's strength. Combined with the Dark Dragon Spear, it can grow and become more formidable and efficient in combat. Other * Extreme Violet Bracer ''' ** A Saint Artifact, (accessory type treasure). **Lin Ming’s saint artifact bracer was able to increase his perception. It played an extremely helpful supporting role when he was comprehending Laws. This was one of the more prized treasures he had obtained from the Temple of Marvels. * '''Extreme Violet Ring **A high-grade saint artifact level spirit realm(Spacial Ring). This was one of Jiang Ziji’s relics he obtained from the Temple of Marvels. The inside contained a separate space that could hold rivers, valleys, mountains, and even a medicine garden. Naturally, it could also hold a living person. * Saints Will **A treasure taken from an enemy after they were killed by an Elder of Phoenix Cry Palace. Its origin is quite mysterious. According to the analysis of the Elders, it is a fragment of will left over by an ancient Holy Lord that managed to continue existing for hundreds of thousands of years. It was obtained by a refining master, then sealed into the protective charm necklace. It can increase one’s soul force and willpower (Swallowed by the magic cube.) * Primordius Bell **A dark bronze bell used to comprehend the Great Dao of Grandmist Law. Its also used to temper one's inner world and mortal body. * Primordius Gate **A dark-colored gate engraved with Source Laws of the Heavenly Dao. * Primordius Heavenly Palace ** A Peak Grade Heavenly palace filled with Grandmist essence. It has grand array formations that can change its size at will. ** Later becomes a True Divinity level heavenly palace. * 33 Divine Sealing Platform **A Top True God Heavenly Treasure obtained from Asura Road. In the past, Divine Seal had refined a similar treasure which was referenced from the platform in Asura Road, hence his epithet. * Cold Ice Mirror **A divine treasure of possibly Beyond True God rank which was obtained from the Primordial God Clan. It has stored the abilities of young talents for the past 10 billion years in the Primordial God Clan. It is a training platform for the elite of the elite in the God Clan. **The Cold Ice Mirror was where Lin Ming had first seen the past life of Sheng Mei. When Lin Ming first arrived at the primal god race, he had tried to obtain one of the spots to enter the Asura forbidden zone in order to seek out a method of salvation for humanity. **It housed the remnant soul of Sheng Mei's mother. * Divine Conversion Pool **An ancient spirit treasure that Asura found more than 10 billion years ago. It has the effect of healing injuries and maintaining the life force of martial artists at their weakest moment. In addition, it can help cultivators with breakthrough to higher realms. **In the past, Asura Road master used the pond in breaking through Empyrean and True Divinity realm, and because of that, the edges of the basin are engraved by Heavenly Dao patterns, making it a supreme treasure that even True Divinities would be jealous of. Former Equipment * Complete Demon Emperor Armor **A low grade Saint Artifact. Given to Mu Qianyu. * Coiling Martial Divine Furnace **A low grade Saint Artifact. Property of Yang Yun. Given to Mu Qianyu Weapon Mortal Grade * Penetrating Rainbow Spear ' **A half treasure spear. The spear is in 2 parts. The shaft is not a treasure, but the spear head is. * '''Heavy Profound Soft Spear ' ** A medium grade Human Step spear. One of the prizes for reaching the top 10 of the seven profound martial house's ten thousand killing array from the Seven Profound Decree. * 'Purple Comet Spear ' ** A high grade Earth Step spear. Has the attribute of both thunder and fire. Made from a fusion of 9,900 year old Violet Electricity Spirit Bamboo and age 10,000 Sacred Flame Parasol Tree along with Purple Comet Divine Metal, the Vermillion Bird’s crystallized fire and Profound Thunder Stone. * 'Great Desolate Blood Halberd Replica ' ** Low-grade Earth-step rank halberd. Used by Lin Ming to cultivate the Great Desolate Halberd Art. found in Lei Mubai's spatial ring. * '''White Spear **The first low-grade heaven-step white spear he obtained within the Eternal Demon Abyss had been tossed to him by Duanmu Qun who had bartered for it with a High Lord of the Skyspilt Tower. It didn’t even have its own name. It was given to Lin Ming while he battled Great Ax Tower Master, Polaris Tower Master and the black robed Elder Xiao. The quality was rather ordinary and he only casually used it. * Red Spear **The second heaven-step treasure Lin Ming had obtained, that was a red spear given to him by Timeworn Phoenix City, a common service weapon for being a trial challenger there. Besides that it was exceptionally durable and fire-attributed, it didn’t have any other special characteristics. **A middle grade Heaven Step spear. Given as basic equipment in Timeworn Phoenix City.. * Purple Spear ** The fourth, the purple spear was a thunder-attribute weapon left behind in the Extreme Violet Ring by Jiang Ziji. He also only occasionally used it. ** Property of Jiang Zij. Top High-grade heaven-step rank. Saint Grade * Great Desolate Blood Halberd ' **A low grade Saint Artifact. **800,000 jins heavy Great Desolate Blood Halberd **The third spear weapon after acquiring the red spear, the Great Desolate Blood Halberd was a saint artifact rank weapon, but it was still a halberd, not a spear. Moreover, it wasn’t too useful for boosting his Concepts and Laws, and a halberd wasn’t flexible to begin with. This simply wasn’t suited to Lin Ming’s fighting style. * 'Phoenix Blood Spear ''' **A peak top grade Saint Artifact and a transcendent saint artifact. Later became a Spirit Artifact. **Since it was unable to catch up with Lin Ming's cultivation, it was never used again. '''Empyrean Grade * Purple Gold Spear ** This spear was named the Purple Gold Spear and was the Empyrean spirit treasure spear Duke Fullmoon used a sky high price of 2 billion contribution points to win at the Divine Rune City Auction. At that time, it had been Lin Ming’s intention to mess with Duke Fullmoon and cause him to lose more wealth. ** Afterwards, Duke Fullmoon had been killed by Lin Ming and this spear finally fell into Lin Ming’s hands. ** Further into the novel, this spear was used as a proxy in high level fights which led to its destruction. * Black Spear ** This black spear was the one Lin Ming obtained from the Gate of Laws. Although it couldn’t increase his strength it was still incomparably hard. There was almost nothing that could destroy it. At the time, Lin Ming had brought this black spear out with him from the Asura level Gate of Laws and had conveniently kept it with him. Supreme God Grade * Black Dragon Spear ' **A Peak True God Spirit Artifact from the Asura Road Master. **Obtained from the Final Trial in the Asura Road. * [[Beyond Divinity|'Beyond Divinity]] Abyss Devil Spine **The spine of a Beyond True God ancient abyss devil found in the Demon God's Tomb. Given to Devil Avatar. It was left behind by an ancient Beyond Divinity demon and was used to stabilize the array eye of the array formation. It was an ominous and unlucky object that shouldn’t have been brought out from the Demon God’s Tomb. But Lin Ming had taken a liking to the power of this demon bone; it was simply far too perfect a weapon for his demon avatar. **Later on, this spine would be refined by Lin Ming as a catalyst in the fusion between his inner and outer universe laws. Beyond God Grade * World Destruction Spear **A Supreme Divine Artifact made from both Asura Road Master and Immortal Sovereign. **Capable of destroying true realms. Armor * Black Dragon Armor ** It can be attached to one's body, and besides helping to defend, it can directly strengthen a martial artist. If one fully refines it and combine it with the Black Dragon Spear then it will be able to display an even greater combat strength. Trivia According to Lin Ming, no matter how valuable the treasure was, if it was unable to help him with his current situation then it was useless. Thus, his ultimate enemy was time. In the past, due to him being too weak and young he had almost lost his loved one's, with his talent given enough time then surely he could become a peak powerhouse.Category:Lin Ming